


Overdressed and Under Appreciated (SSS #2)

by Chibisere23



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: #SSS, #ShamelessSmutSeries, F/M, I still can't believe I wrote this, Masturbation, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, THEshirt makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisere23/pseuds/Chibisere23
Summary: Several of you asked, I tried to deliver. A continuation, of sorts, to "Night Off" by Logictron.





	Overdressed and Under Appreciated (SSS #2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logictron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/gifts), [UndercoverWaterMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverWaterMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [night off (SSS#1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074056) by [logictron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron). 



> I haven't written fit in at least eight years, so I apologize for my rustiness. 
> 
> Thanks to Logictron and UndercoverWaterMoon for the beta/encouragement/harassment. 
> 
> I still can't believe I wrote this. XD

Jaz spends the time after dinner playing pool with her team, a nice relaxing evening while on deployment in Incirlik, Turkey. It’s a habitual evening routine when they’re not out on a mission, a way to bond and blow l off steam.

Top will burn some burgers and hotdogs on the grill outside their Quonset hut and deem them cooked to perfection. Either McG or Jaz  grab drinks for everyone and the team congregates at the picnic table outside, or the kitchen table inside, if the weather is bad.

It’s just domestic enough to tug at the heartstrings of someone like Jaz, who’s shit childhood has left her with few fond family memories to speak of. Secretly, she lives for these nights on base with her guys.

Tonight though, Top is clearly distracted. He doesn’t join in on the usual banter, and excuses himself early to go to bed. Jaz sticks around for another half hour, kicking ass at pool, as usual, until McGuire decides to hide the striped balls, one at a time, when he thinks she’s not looking.

"That is cheating," she declares. "And I don't play with cheaters. Goodnight."

 

Jaz ignores McGuire's taunts as she leaves the common area and heads for her own room. On the way, she passes by Adam’s door. Hesitating for a second, she glances towards it, but ultimately continues on.  She can always grill him tomorrow to find out what is bothering him.

Jaz gets ready for bed, changing out of her jeans and shirt and pulling on a pair of sleep shorts and a faded gray army tee that she stole from the laundry basket, knowing perfectly well that it was Adam’s. His scent is unmistakable and it brings a smile to her face.

After brushing her teeth, Jaz climbs into bed and pulls up the covers. She shuts her nightstand light off, and closes her eyes to go to sleep. Just as she is about to drift off, she hears a grunt followed by a low moan.

Her eyes snap open – no. It can't be. Jaz is no stranger to the quirks of living with four men. Everyone has urges, and the walls of the Quonset hut are thin. Privacy is hard to come by and they all do their best to respect boundaries.

McG is a shower hog and she has no doubt when he is unable to get off base to find a hook-up he uses up all the hot water taking care of himself and ‘little McG’. Preach has a standing weekly skype date with his wife and everyone knows not to disturb them, and to make themselves as scarce as possible on Thursday nights. Even Amir indulges once in a while. He is quiet, compared to the others, but nevertheless the resident ninja knows it all.

However, in her three years on the team she has never once caught Adam masturbating. She is  so surprised that her mind goes blank for a moment. Then, with a sly grin, she inches closer to the wall and concentrates on listening.

Closing her eyes, she lets her hand drift down, sliding under the waistband of her shorts. She can  almost hear his ragged, harsh breaths, picture his eyes closed; face scrunched up in sweet agony.

Jaz parts her quickly dampening folds with her fingers, finding her clit and beginning a slow, steady rhythm of movement that matches the creak and groan of Adam’s bed frame.  

Her imagination is now fully in control, and she can see Adam’s tan, sinewy forearms, thick and veined; his large hands and long slender fingers gripping his aching dick.

Jaz begins to circle her clit in a steadily increasing rhythm. She reaches down with her other hand to gently slide a finger inside her body, curling it upwards to graze that sweet spot.

She can hear Adam panting now, the slight squeak of the wooden bed frame as he moves. Jaz visualizes his hips thrusting up off the bed, his rigid cock moving into his hand at a fevered pace.

In her mind’s eye, Adam’s thick, hard cock is leaking beads of precum now as he nears his release; his pectorals and abdomen covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His body is tense in anticipation of sweet oblivion.

Jaz is almost there, her body coiled tight – as she hears Adam gasp softly and then let out a poorly stifled grunt. The mental image of him finding his release, coming all over his abdomen in two long spurts, is enough to send Jaz to her own oblivion.

Her body quakes as she rides out the orgasm, Adam’s name a breathy whisper on her lips. As she lies there, catching her breath, she can hear Adam moving around in his room – presumably cleaning up and getting ready for bed.

The rest of the Quonset hut has gone quiet, she missed the commotion of the others wandering off to bed while she was occupied with Adam and her own pleasure. Jaz smiles to herself and thinks that maybe she will go to bed early more often.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Long Time Coming (SSS #3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113626) by [UndercoverWaterMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverWaterMoon/pseuds/UndercoverWaterMoon)




End file.
